


Aw, Puns, No

by OneWeirdFangirl



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Clint Barton, Aromantic Kate Bishop, Bad Puns, Gen, everyone is aro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeirdFangirl/pseuds/OneWeirdFangirl
Summary: "And then she pushed me outside and said I was an idiot," Clint finished complaining to an exasperated Natasha.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Kate Bishop & America Chavez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	Aw, Puns, No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyLlamacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLlamacorn/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FluffyLlamacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLlamacorn/pseuds/FluffyLlamacorn) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 

> Prompt: Kate Bishop and Clint Barton, both archers codenamed Hawkeye, are aromantic. Someone else please agree with me.
> 
> Feel free to do whatever you want with this prompt, but here are some suggestions:  
* Puns. So. Many. Puns.  
* Movie night at Clint's place, making fun of bad archery while eating pizza  
* The Young Avengers have brunch together weekly  
* Kate and David are BFFs  
* Archery training
> 
> I tried, peeps.

Kate burst in the apartment, not even pretending to knock. "Clint! I have an emergency!"

Clint barely loked up from the TV. "Does it have to do with an injured dog? Cause the special of Dog Cops is on and I'm not missing it for any little thing."

She huffed in annoyance. Almost instantly, the show cut to a commercial break. Clint groaned, and turned to face her. "What's up, Katie-Kate?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Don't call me that, I'm not 2. Anyway-" _Calm down Kate, it's only Clint. _"-I-" _Kate, you can do this. _"-I think I'm aromantic."

Clint just blinked at her, and turned back to the TV. "Join the club, Katie-Kate." 

Kate let herself have 2 1/2 seconds of relief before she realized what he said. "Wait, what?"

"And then she rolls her eyes and stomps away for no reason," Clint said to a confused Natasha.

* * *

"Look at that drawback," Clint gasped in horror, his mouth full with pizza. "Exactly how did he get to the Olympics?"

Kate wrinkled her nose and took a bite of her own slice. "Sucky form in general, if I'm being honest. And--ohhh my god, that is a terrible shot!"

Clint flung his his hands out, nearly knocking the pizza boxes off the table. "Someone, someone please tell me this is a dream."

Kate sighed over-dramatically. "I wish it was."

From behind her phone, America rolled her eyes at both of them. "Guys, please. You're a bunch of snobs, you know that right?" 

Clint recovered enough to place his hand on America's shoulder. "We really aren't, I mean, did you see that drawback?!"

America looked unimpressed. He sighed. "See, this is why I say only aros should deal with arrows." He looked around, waiting for someone to catch his pun. All he got in response were two horrified expressions.

"He's very loco, chica," America stage-whispered helpfully.

"Clint, either shut up or get the heck outta the apartment," Kate managed, still looking horrified.

He slumped back down and mumbled something about it being his apartment. Five minutes later he bounced back up again. "Guys, I just realized. I'm arrow ace." Clint widened his eyes. "A-r-r-o-w," he explained.

"And that's why I'm sitting outside," he finished explaining to a bemused Natasha.

* * *

"And so he's just like, 'Trust me sweerheart, I can fix you', and I'm just like '1, I thought you were a decent person, 2, can I get you banned from the archery range?' " Kate finished, trying not to be hysteric.

Clint nodded and pretended he had any idea what to do in this scenario. "Um, well,-" S_mart words, Barton._ "-this is why I always say 'leave the arrows to the aros'."

Kate stared at him. "What the heck is wrong with you, Clint?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'd like to think it's because of a pizza and coffee deficiency, but Nat says it's because of an overdose of pizza fat and caffeine. But it made you feel better, didn't it?"

"And then she pushed me outside and said I was an idiot," Clint finished complaining to an exasperated Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time completing a prompt and I'd like to think I didn't totally screw this up. Let me know if you have any other puns I can squeeze in there (because mine are beyond bad, I know).


End file.
